Not Enough
by nea83
Summary: What if Bella, instead of Jacob, would've answered the phone when Edward calls in New Moon. No Italy, No drama, No Edward. A Bella and Jacob story, rated M for language and lemons. Can Jacob "fix" Bella? Can he make her feel alive again?
1. Chapter 1

_I think i've published this story before, but can't seem to find it. Anyways... wanted to take up writing again so here goes... _

_also... i dont own anything... nothing at all... _

* * *

><p>The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus. He took his hand from under my chin and reached over me to grab the receiver but still held my face securely with the hand against my cheek. He handed me the phone and let his fingers trace down my neck as I answered.<p>

_-Swan residence, this is Bella._

There was a silence and then the person on the other side hung up.

_- Must've been the wrong number..._ My voice cracked and Jacob took the phone from me and put both his hands on my cheeks again. He slowly lowered his face and his breath was hot against my lips, it smelled sweet and earthy, like a forest and a meadow at the same time. I could feel my heart skip a beat and then speed up.  
><em>- I heard that<em>, he whispered and softly brushed his lips against mine. In that second it was only him and me, and everything all of the sudden made perfect sense. He was my safe harbour, the one person I could trust. He was the person I loved. The person I wanted. Maybe it would be hard and maybe we would have to work a lot to repair my heart, but I knew I could trust him with it; he would never hurt me. I leaned forward just a little bit, to make him understand that it was ok.

I expected his kiss to be so different from what it was. I expected it to be desperate and hard, almost angry, I'd made him wait for so long. But instead it was smooth and soft. He licked my lower lip softly and it made me want to bite him, to have him. The soft teasing kisses made it tingle in my body in a way I had forgotten that I could feel. My knees were getting weak and I put my arms around his neck to keep my balance.  
><em>- Maybe we should get you upstairs so that you can sit down, you seem to have forgotten how to stand straight.<em>

Before I had a chance to protest or even realize what was going to happen he had put me down in my room, using his speed to his advantage. He leaned forward and kissed my neck, making little circles with his tongue. My room slowly started spinning in a toxicating relaxing sort of way.

_- Bells..._ He mumbled, lips still tracing down my neck, getting closer to my collarbone now.  
><em>- Hmmm...?<em> I whispered, feeling more and more dizzy.

_-Breath_, he chuckled just as he tenderly bit down on my collarbone, making me gasp for air; a strange sound escaping my mouth. He stopped and took a step back, holding my arms to keep me upright. I looked up at him noticing a smug look on his face. I could feel my face getting red.

_- What?_  
><em>- I just made you moan!<em>

He threw me a winning smile and just as I was going to protest his lips found my neck again and I was helpless. I leaned my head back giving him more access, closing my eyes. I could feel how he was moving me, but I couldn't make sense of where we were going until the back of my knees hit my bed and I sat down. I was going to object but his lips brushed over mine and I heard him softly mumble _- I wont do anything you don't want me to do. Trust me._

He shifted us so that I was lying down on my back and he was on top of me, one of his arms holding his weight up and one hand curiously tracing my waist and down my thigh. My hands found his neck and i started playing with his hair, gently pulling it. A low purring noise filled the room. It took me a while to realize that the noise was coming from deep down his throat, I was actually making him purr like a cat. I couldn't help but smile and I could feel it warming my body, making him feel good was making me feel good as well.

He started kissing my neck again, working his way up to my lips and this time it was more fire in the kiss. There was no holding back with Jacob, he was safe, not afraid to break me by accident. My breathing picked up and I could feel myself responding to his kisses in a different way, more desperate, I needed more. Just kissing him like this was not enough, even though his body was right over me, making me sweat, he wasn't close enough.


	2. Chapter 2

_I dont own anything... well I own my words... but not Jake or Bella... If I did I'd have so much fun with them though. _

_I'm also not sure where to take this story from here or if I even should keep going... ideas are welcome. _

_xx_

* * *

><p>I needed to feel his skin. Clothes on Jake just seemed unnatural, he was even wearing a shirt, it just wasn't right. But this was new to me and I was hoping that he would just take care of everything, I felt like if I did or said anything I would break the spell. He would stop and reality would be back.<p>

_- Bells...?_

He was watching me with concern in his eyes.

_- Are you alright...? I mean... I could stop..._ He kissed my nose and started to roll off.

_- No? No! Don't!_ The words coming out of my mouth didn't make any sense. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, you can do this, just relax. It's just Jacob after all. Nothing scary.  
>He was lying on his side next to me now with his hand supporting his head, looking down at me with warm eyes.<p>

_- No? Like you don't want me to stop? Or no as in get away from me, you wolfy freak?_  
>I smiled at him and as I did I realized that it was very quiet in my room, no more purring. As soon as I realized I missed it desperately. I looked at him with accusing eyes.<p>

_- Where did the purring go?_ I could feel my lower lip pout. His brows raised.  
><em>- The what?<em>  
><em>- The purring? You were purring like a kitty before.<em>  
><em>- I was not!<em>  
><em>- Were to!<em>  
><em>- Was not!<em>  
><em>- Were to!<em>  
>His face was suddenly very close to mine.<br>_- Was not!_  
>My "were to" came out as a muffled mmmm against his lips.<p>

He kept his kiss light, making me lift my head up from the pillow to keep kissing him. He was still leaning his head in his hand in a nonchalant sort of way and his other hand was resting on my stomach. I wanted to pull him down harder, to make him kiss me like before. To make him touch me. I wanted his hand to move lower down, or higher up. Places of my body that had been asleep for so long seemed to be waking up.  
>I reached out and buried my fingers in his hair again, started stroking and tried to pull him down closer to me. But he kept his distance, still making me stretch up towards him. His fingers were tracing my shirt now, gliding up on my bare skin, making slow circles around my bellybutton. The purring had started again and it made me giggle against his lips. Still keeping it very light he broke free from the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine.<p>

_- I love you, Bells._ The warmth he put into those words made me shiver. The broken piece of my heart seemed to break free. My fickle Romeo wasn't coming back. And as much as it had hurt me, the piece that he had taken with him was filled with love for Jacob now. It was stronger than before, like the hurt had made my heart bigger and even more capable of loving again. I just had to let go, had to let him love me and love him back.  
>I looked in to Jacobs eyes, trying to make him see how I meant it, how he made me feel.<br>_- I love you too, Jake._ His white teeth glistered against his russet skin as a smile spread when he heard me say the words he had been waiting for for such a long time.

He kissed my nose.  
><em>- I love you.<em>  
>he kissed my chin.<br>_- I love you._  
>I giggled.<br>He kissed my neck.  
><em>- I love you.<em>  
>He pulled my shirt up and kissed my belly.<br>_- I love you._  
>The giggles got caught in my throat, making a rustling sort of noise.<br>_- I love you._  
>He let his tongue do the same circling move as his fingers had been doing before and then he move his head up so that he could look me in the eyes.<br>_- I love you._ he said again with a big goofy smile.  
><em>- I love you too, you big dork.<em> I started laughing again. He looked so happy it made me all warm inside.  
><em>- Dork, eh?<em> The look on his face suddely changed and I swallowed loudly.  
><em>- Uh-huh.<em> I answered, not feeling so sure of myself anymore.  
>he looked down at me with burning hot eyes, they were calm and fire at the same time.<br>_- I love you, now do you trust me?_ I tried to see in his eyes what he was up to, but all that I could see was love and devotion. I nodded slowly.

He smiled and kissed my nose and then his hand started circling around my bellybutton again. He looked me in the eyes and let his hand slide up my shirt, stroking my ribs. With one eyebrow raised he tugged gently at my shirt. I sat up a bit so that he could take it off. Being in just a bra in front of Jake felt a lot more natural than I though it would. He threw my shirt down on the floor and leaned his head back on his hand again. He started stroking my belly; moving slowly up, his fingers traced between my breasts, up to the side of my neck. I closed my eyes to just feel and relax as his hand wandered down my shoulder, pulling one of my bra straps off and down my arm. His hand snaked in under my back and he undid the clasp in a swift move. I smiled to myself and took a deep breath, my lungs filling with the smell of earth and love. He slowly pulled my bra down and off and it hit the floor with a light thud.

His fingers stroking up my arm and down my collarbone, the slow circles were getting bigger and they kept getting closer and closer to where I wanted them. I bent my body up towards him and I could hear the purring again. I opened my eyes just to see him watching me. We locked eyes and his fingers graced over my nipples. My breath caught in my throat and I closed my eyes again. He traced from one side to the other, barely touching but the heat from his fingers were making me sweat. Like my skin was on fire. He must've leaned down very quietly because I was not prepared for it when I suddenly felt his tongue flicker over my nipple. One hand stroking my other breast while his tongue was doing things that made me dizzy. The center of my body was starting to burn. My hips moving without me really wanting them to, wanting his hands to move lower down. The room started spinning again as he bit down, making me catch my breath, remembering to breath.

He kissed his way to the other side while his hand slid down my body, slowly undoing my jeans as he was flickering his tongue over my nipple. He tugged at my jeans and I lifted my hips, letting him take them off in a swift movement. He put his hand right on top of my panties, and even though I already felt as i was burning his hand made me impossibly hotter. He took a deep breath, moved his head up to kiss me and then kissed my nose.

_-You smell so good.  
><em>At first I didn't realize what he was talking about but then it hit me that he must be able to smell me with his freaky wolfy senses. I could feel my face growing hot.  
><em>- No, no Bells, don't be embarressed, I mean it. It's the most wonderful smell ever to me. <em>He smiled reassuring and kissed me swiftly again, leaning his head back on his hand while looking me straight in the eyes.  
>How could I be embarrassed when he was looking at me like that? There was nothing but love and honesty in his eyes.<p>

He didn't break our eye contact as he slowly started to move his hand. Stroking me outside of my panties. One finger making a little circle in a way that made my breath fasten up. My eyes rolled back a bit and I could feel my body arching up. It didn't make him do anything faster or harder though, he still kept the same pressure, the same slow torturing speed. His name escaped my lips and I was surprised at the sounds of my voice. It was sexy, not at all as I'd expected it to sound.  
>Still not breaking his focus he leaned down and kissed my nose.<p>

_- You're beautiful._  
>He stopped for a second to pull my underwear down and the absence of his hand made me whimper. I looked up at him just in time to see him lick his finger and then it didn't take long for him to find his way back and settling in to the same rhythm again. It was getting hard to breath. I tried to focus on taking deep breaths, I could feel something building up in my body that I had never felt before.<p>

His finger started moving up and down a bit, each time just sliding a little bit in to me. My hips were moving in ways that I wasn't controlling, it was like my body was taking over, nothing i could do about it. Heat was building and my legs started shaking. It worried me for a second and I opened my eyes just to meet his that were looking down at me in a reassuring, loving way.

_- Jake..._ He didn't speed up when he heard me moan his name, but the pressure increased just a little bit. I don't know what it was that did it. The way he was looking at me, making sure that I was ok. Or the way his hand was moving, in ways no one had touched me before. I could feel how I was slowly coming undone.  
><em>- Jake please...<em>

_- That's it, honey. Just relax, let yourself feel._ He leaned down and kissed my cheek and then licked my lip, started kissing me deeper. His mouth moving in the same rhythm as his fingers. Everything was spinning and as I felt his tongue slide inside of my mouth it was like heat filled my entire body, I was shaking and the whimpering that had been escaping my mouth became louder and louder. Muffled screams against his lips as I finally felt my release coming. My nails digging down in his arms, grabbing for something, anything. Wave after wave of pleasure washed through me.

It took me a while to open my eyes again after my body had stopped shaking and I realized that he had pulled the blanket up over me and he was stroking my cheek.  
><em>- Hi there... <em>His voice was soft.  
><em>- Hi...<em>  
><em>- Did i tell you that you are beautiful?<em>  
>I giggled.<br>_- Only about a million times._  
>- <em>Oh... well... sorry... I have to say it again. You are beautiful<em>.

He nuzzled his face down my neck and kissed me behind my ear, on my ear, my nose and then finally found my lips. The kiss now was softer than before, calmer, happier. But as I found his neck with my hands a low growl escaped his mouth and he rolled over on top of me, his thigh pressing against my center. It made me moan into his mouth, both in surprise and because it sent tingles down my body. The kiss deepened and he was moving against me, rubbing and reaching with his leg the same way as his hand had stroked me just minutes ago.

He broke free suddenly and sat up a little bit away from me, leaving me breathless and wanting more. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes.  
>- <em>Sorry... you are just so damn hot... I'm not sure I can control myself<em>.  
><em>- Well...<em> I said, reaching out for him. _- Maybe I don't want you to._


End file.
